It is previously known to use mechanoluminescence materials for the visualization of stress or crack distributions through the use of mechanically-induced light emission. In many or all of these known applications of mechanoluminescence materials, the mechanoluminescence materials are mixed into compositions that are inflexible are otherwise unsuitable for applications such as use as a paint sensor. These prior art compositions also do not work well with applications that include complex shapes because the compositions are brittle.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved mechanoluminescence materials that can be used for paint sensors. There is also a need in the art for mechanoluminescence materials that readily adhere and/bond to generally flat as well as curved surfaces and maintain structural integrity when the surfaces to which they adhere or bond bend or flex or are otherwise subjected to stress. There is a further need for improved mechanoluminescence materials that can transfer stresses to the mechanoluminescence materials for light emissions.